


Watching You Fail

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fall apart after V Fest and try to piece it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Fail

Harry tried his damnedest to not fall apart. He really did. He didn’t want to cave in on himself and die. Well, for the most part. But as he sat in the same chair and waited for Louis to come home, he just continued to read over the post. He traced circles on his palm, counted down from one hundred, took deep breaths, pretty much tried everything to avoid tossing the laptop across the living room.

You see, Louis and Harry weren’t allowed to go to V Fest together. Management had hoped for a double date and a cozy Niall and Harry making do with their single life, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. He told them no.

However, Louis told them yes. He said yes to everything, but promised Harry that nothing would be special about it. Louis told Harry that he would always be his festival partner and nothing could ever replace the memories they created. Yet, some bird seemed to have ratted him out to the entire internet. It’s like the world was taunting him even the update twitters he jokingly followed passed on the message of how real Elounor was.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t called Stan. Stan had answered his phone chipper and pissed, but as soon as Harry asked if it was true, was solemn and quiet. He didn’t even answer the question, Harry knew the answer as soon as he was met with the silence. Louis had spent the entire day cuddled up in Eleanor, he had even kissed her and told her he loved her.

To say the past few months have been complete and total hell wouldn’t be an exaggeration. If there had been any eggshells left around Harry’s fragile heart they had been stomped to dust already. Louis had even contributed to the mess; he made a fine powder out of the only protection Harry had against heartbreak.

Eleanor had been constantly tossed in his face. There was a concert, she was there. If there was a studio recording she was surprisingly brought along with them. There hadn’t been a moment where Harry and Louis could sit down as best friends, let alone lovers. Everything had been planned out, mapped for them. Before each interview they were told where to sit, how to answer; nothing was them anymore. The love that had created the whole predicament, was buried so deep Harry had trouble remembering it existed himself.

So now Harry sat and waited for his boyfriend to come home, still searching for the love that brought them together with so much force. He tried to console himself, thinking about how if they were falling, there would be a bounce back. Yet, he couldn’t really convince himself that the fall hadn’t already happened and all the bounce would bring was separation and loss. He repositioned himself on the loveseat that would be within Louis’ eyesight as soon as he opened the door and let his thoughts slip to the passage.

He kept giving eleanor love bites throughout the concert, i mean he must fucking love her neck cos he was always on it!

i saw louis messing around cutely with her and then whispered to her ‘love you.’ and my heart literally melted it was the cutest thing ever. And i know you people are like ‘uh he doesnt say i love you. theres a difference’ Well there was no one else there who knew who he was, no cameras about to play up to, so he obviously naturally says love you without the i. and i absolutely adore larry ok but seeing him without any fans, just being himself made me realise that sadly, elelounor (or however you spell it lol) is true because they were so lovey dovey without the media and it literally melted my heart because you could tell he loved her to pieces (he was more interested then her omg she wanted to have a good time listening to music and all he wanted to do was kiss her omg) 

Harry blanched at the memory, suddenly growing cold as his body tensed. The worst part, the part that did him in, was the suggestion that this was the first time in a long time that Louis had been happy. The implication that Harry wasn’t capable of doing something that Eleanor could, made him want to crawl out to the balcony and throw himself off. He could deal with drunken whispers, but the thought of genuine affection and happiness being found in someone other than him, by the love of his life, left him devastated.

He curled in on himself, balanced on his bum and his toes, and stared at the door. Time passed and Harry never moved. The familiar ring of Big Ben never deterred his gaze or thoughts from the lad who hadn’t managed to find his way home yet. When the door made the familiar clang of being unlocked Harry didn’t even blink, so he didn’t miss the way his boyfriend had walked through the door with the biggest smile on his face while he sent a text out. Louis walked right past him, up the stairs and into their bedroom without a word being muttered. There was no indication of how much time had passed before Harry finally heard Louis calling his name through the house.

‘Haz?’

‘Hazza?’

‘Where are you?’

‘Haz!’

‘Harry!’

‘Harry what the fuck?!’ Louis continued to shout as Harry heard him draw nearer to the place he hadn’t moved from.

‘Bloody hell! You’ve been there the whole time? What didn’t you answer me? Didn’t you hear me call you?’ Louis yelled unsettled by the resigned look on Harry’s face, but if he noticed anything else was wrong, he didn’t make note of it.

‘Seriously what’s your problem?’

‘My problem’ Harry started before clearing his throat to avoid the whimpers, ‘is that it seems as though my boyfriend has fallen in love with someone else’

It was the second time Harry’s ears heard a silence they could have gone without. It was the first time that Harry had felt his heart break without admittance from his partner. Harry stared at Louis and Louis stared at the chair his boyfriend was sitting in.

‘The least you can do is fucking look at me’ Harry said roughly as he choked back the sobs that were threatening to spill out.

‘Look at me Louis!’ he finally yelled, fury overcoming his sadness due to the cowardice of his lover. He stared, waiting for blue to clash with green, but it didn’t happen. Harry, fed up, stormed right past the smaller lad and if he almost knocked him over with the force of their shoulders colliding; he didn’t even wince. He flew up the stairs at a speed he didn’t know he was capable of and slammed the door to their bedroom. When he heard it creak open, from his face down position in the bed, he offered no recognition to the only person who would be coming in.

‘Harry?’

‘What the fuck do you want Louis?’

‘Please don’t be mad at me Haz’

‘Don’t fucking call me that. You lost your right to pet names when you started whispering to other people how much you love them.’ Harry shouted indignantly.

‘You don’t even know what’s going on!’ Louis retorted.

‘I wonder why. No, never mind, I have the answer. It’s because the man I fell in love with, the man I put everything on hold for, the man who I’m lying to people for, is a cheating bastard. He fell in love with the cunt who he wasn’t even dating properly’

‘That’s not fair’ Louis whispered eyes growing wide as Harry jumped off the bed to tower in front of him.

‘IT’S.NOT.FAIR?!’ He sneered, sparing no venom from his voice. ‘It’s not fair?! Fuck fair. Fuck you. Fair went out the window when I stayed at home to watch the telly while you were out galloping around with that fucking bitch. Fair went out the window when you pulled away from me without telling me anything. You want to know what’s not fair? What’s not fair is that I’ve never broken a single promise to you and you manage to go out for one night and break all the ones you made to me. I fucking love you and no one else. I love you with every fiber of my being, with everything that I have, with everything that I am. My love for you is tattooed on my skin Louis! What have you done? What have you done other than go out and whisper to Eleanor your love for her and leave hickeys all over her neck? What have you done, but come home later and later every night you’re out with her? Don’t you ever mention fair because from day one fair wasn’t applicable.’

‘Harry please’ Louis begged hoping that was the worst of the argument.

‘Please what? Set you free? Alright. Go on! Go to her. You’re free. Go be with the person you actually want to be with. Go be with the person who makes it easy on you.’

‘It is easier’ Louis replied.

‘Is that what this is about?’ Harry asked malice filling his eyes as he realised the depth of their problem. ‘Is this about how much easier it is to be with her? Were you willing yourself to fall for her long legs and soft breasts? Did you hope that if you fucked her everything would fall into place? Here’s a heads up’ Harry paused, closing the space between them slamming his hand against the wall as he leaned down to whisper in Louis’ ear. ‘You might be okay now, but the time will come when you won’t be able to get me out of your head. You will crave for me so badly that you’ll think that I’ve taken over your body. I’ll be the addiction you’ll never be able to shake and no matter what I will always be the one who got away.’

Louis crumbled to the floor from the force of the words. The pressure of reality finally took its toll on his body as he curled into the fetal position and cried. He prayed that the familiar feel of Harry’s arms would soon wrap around him, but he was greeted by the slam of their bedroom door as Harry walked out of their flat, walked out of their life.

It felt like someone had cut their bodies in half, but somehow they were still alive. There was such a huge part missing from their lives they didn’t know how to manage. Harry went over to Liam’s and crashed on the couch after crying in the older lad’s arms. Wailing and asking why he hadn’t said anything and how didn’t he notice. Liam apologized over and over, having been so wrapped up in Danielle that he hadn’t witnessed Louis ruin their lives. When Harry seemed to have passed out from exhaustion or sadness, Liam hadn’t been able to figure it out, he left back to the couple’s flat to talk to Louis.

‘Lou, open up, it’s Liam.’ Liam shouted, as he banged on the door, hoping that the older lad hadn’t fallen into the same stupor as Harry. When the door opened he was greeted by what he imagined grief would look like if it was a person, maybe even regret.

‘What?’ Louis questioned voice small and scratchy from the sobs he couldn’t stop.

‘You need to settle this’

‘You think I don’t know that?’ Louis yelled, sucking all the patience out of Liam. Liam grunted, grabbing Louis by the arm, as he shut the door behind them. He dragged him to the living room and tossed him on the couch.

‘You don’t get to yell at me. You don’t. Ever. I have supported you and your decisions since this whole thing started. When you decided to accept the beard I was there when Harry wouldn’t even look at you. I trusted you. He trusted you and I am so disappointed in you Louis. I watched you guys fall in love over these past two years. I don’t even have half of the connection you two have with Danielle and I’m still filled with dread at the idea of it not working out. What possessed you to be so stupid? I didn’t know I needed to babysit you. How could you do this to him? How could you do this to yourself? I know how much you love him. I can see it shine through your eyes when you’re in the same room with him, even when you just hear his name. You are so lucky he has stuck around over these past few months. You’ve been a proper—uh—idiot. There have been times when it’s been hard to tell that you even want to be friends with him. If I can tell, imagine what he’s been feeling? You don’t love Eleanor, I know you don’t. I also know that even drunk you don’t pine for attention like a lovesick puppy. She doesn’t love you back. She likes you and Harry together. She wants you to work. She’s gotten together with Danielle and talked about how she looks forward to loving someone like Harry loves you. Get it together mate or you’re going to regret this for the rest of your life. I love you, but someone needed to tell you.’ Liam lectured, never bothering to take a breath. He watched as Louis’ eyes filled with tears and guilt.

‘I messed up’

‘Understatement of the century Lou’

‘How do I fix it?’

‘I can’t help you with that.’ Liam answered walking away from his band mate and making his way back to his own flat.

Harry woke up with a jump, startled by the memories of the night before. As it dawned on him that his life had become a nightmare, he shouted for Liam only to find the flat was empty. He walked down to the kitchen to make himself tea and already found a steaming cup on the counter. When he reached for it and turned to walk away he saw the figure who had prepared the drink. Louis sat and stared at him from his position at the table, hoping for a response.

‘What do you want?’ Harry asked, voice broken from the strain of his emotional outpouring.

‘To apologise and make it known that I will apologise every day for the rest of my life because I can’t let you go. I can’t do it. You were right about everything. There’s no one in this world that is meant for me and I couldn’t find happiness anywhere in my life without you in it.’

‘Apologies aren’t good enough. This isn’t some film at the cinema; you can’t pay me back in kisses and breakfasts in bed’

‘I know, but I need to do something Harry’

‘I’m moving out Lou’

‘What?’ Louis questioned, startled by the emotionless expression on his boyfriend’s face.

‘I’m leaving Louis. I’m not going to stay and wait for you anymore. I’m done waiting’ Harry replied, setting his tea down on the counter before he walked out the door.

‘ I love you’ Louis whispered and Harry froze and before he slammed the door behind him, answered ‘Obviously not enough’

Days went by, Leeds greeted them with sunshine and memories of times that were certainly better than the days that had passed. Louis sent a ticket over to Harry, there was no letter, no words, but as soon as Harry had opened it he knew who it was from. He spent the days thinking it over and he never contacted the other lad to let him know that he got the message. There was no way he wasn’t going to go, but if this was a grand gesture, it was bullshit. If he was honest with himself, he knew he was going to run back to Louis, it was just a matter of how long and how much resent would still be festering in his heart.

He got there early, heading to the VIP section to figure out where he was staying.

‘Harry Styles’ he said to the receptionist and she looked up and grinned. Harry prayed that she didn’t scream because he really wasn’t in the mood, but the smile was simply all she gave before she handed him paperwork and a wrist band.

‘I know who you are; Mr. Tomlinson already took care of everything. Would you like me to put on your band? She inquired and earned herself a quizzical look and raised brow from Harry.

‘Erm, sure’ He answered reaching into the papers to try and find the bracelet, but when he didn’t feel it he broke eye contact and searched through the papers. When he spotted it his heart dropped into his stomach and bounced back into his chest, sending a wave of emotion through his body.

‘You okay?’ The pretty, petite blond, asked.

‘Right, um, yes, do you always laminate the bracelets like this?’

‘Oh no, Mr. Tomlinson asked us to do it specifically for your bracelets’

‘Just for us?’

‘Yep! Here, let me put it on. Which arm?’

‘Left!’ He quickly responded, heart racing at the gesture. Louis had been there when their Leeds bracelet from the year past had broken. Harry had sat in his bed and sobbed for hours because it had meant so much to him and there was nothing that could replace it. The memories from Leeds had been the best ones to date. There were so many firsts, so many memories that were incapable of being redone. The first time they said I love you. The first time they made love. The first time they went out together and didn’t worry about backlash. It was the first and last for many things and Harry hadn’t been ready to let it go.

‘Haz? I mean Harry?’ He heard whispered behind him and he realised how much he had actually missed his older mate. Harry had spent nights trying to remind himself how his name and I love you sounded coming off of Louis’ tongue and had failed every time.

‘Hey Lou.’

‘You came.’

‘Of course.’

‘Um, do you mind the fact that we’re sharing a tent? I mean I got two beds so you don’t have to be with me, but I put a hold on another one just in case you weren’t okay with that’

‘It’s fine’ Harry said, surprised by the fact that he was genuinely okay with it. He smirked at the audible sigh that fell out of Louis’ mouth.

‘You want to go drop off your stuff?’

‘Yeah, let’s go.’

They walked to the tent in an uncomfortable silence. There was so much the both needed to say, but now wasn’t the time and they couldn’t find the words. It had only been four days, but it felt like months to the couple who had barely spent time apart since they were introduced as strangers. When Louis pointed out the tent both of them sighed in relief, as though a private enclosed space would make the situation any better. He opened the tent and Harry laughed, taken aback at the luxury they could afford this year. He wasn’t quite sure if he was in a tent or if he had been taken back to a hotel.

‘Bloody Hell.’

‘An upgrade from last year’ Louis replied as he sensed Harry’s awe.

‘Last year was still nice though.’

‘Definitely.’

The silence found its way back, but this time they were both lost in their thoughts of the year prior. When their love seemed stronger than anything they had ever experience before. The memories filled their thoughts to the point where each of them sat down in order to avoid falling from the weight of their old happiness. Harry came back to reality first, smacked in the face by the idea that Eleanor could be here.

‘Where is everybody else?’ Harry asked, shaking Louis out of his thoughts.

‘There is no one else here.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah, I erm, kind of demanded that we be left alone.’

‘What about security?’

‘I hired out a private company so we wouldn’t have to worry about their personal investment in our lives’

‘How much?’

‘Doesn’t matter’ Louis replied finally looking up at Harry. When they made eye contact the green eyed heartthrob offered a small smile and Louis soaked it in like it was vital to his existence. Harry broke the stare and searched the room with his eyes before his gaze landed on a pair of wellies.

‘Lou’

‘Yes?’

‘You didn’t?’

‘What?’ Louis asked, confused by the question until he followed his gaze to the hideous boots they had worn the previous year.

‘I don’t fit those anymore.’

‘I might have bought you another size that fit.’

‘Fuck Lou’ Harry sighed, shoulders collapsing as he rested his head on his knees.

‘I’m sorry, too much? I can take them away. I can move them. Do you need the other tent still?’

‘Louis it’s fine. I just. I missed you, so much, but it still hurts and I feel like I’m picking at fresh scabs right now.’

‘I understand.’

‘Do you?’

‘I do.’ Louis replied in earnest. He stood up and gestured to the opening in the tent with his head. “Ready for a pint and some music?’

‘Always’ Harry answered, smiling genuinely for the first time in months. He was actually excited by the music. Although he knew that they were significantly more famous this year, the fans at the festival tended to lean towards anything not by One Direction, so he was still sure the weekend was going to be absolutely mental.

When they stumbled into the tent that night, totally pissed, Harry and Louis were thrilled at the events of the day. They got drunk, drank some more, watched good shows, and drank again. It wouldn’t come out of either of their mouths that it was so much more than that — and maybe more of the beer was spilled than consumed because neither one of them wanted to forget a single thing. Louis had watched Harry as he sang along to songs from a band he had never heard of before. He wished his could have kept Harry like that forever. He wanted to take out his camera and record it, but he knew that harry would have stopped, so he just committed it to memory. The way Harry’s raspy voice met the air and circled around Louis and how his lips parted in a way that Louis wanted to press his against them and make home there.

Harry had just relished in the way Louis was looking at him. It had been so long since his boyfriend had looked at him like he was happy he existed. He missed that feeling. He had missed being adored and needed. Louis had soaked him in and he felt like a King. Harry also got caught up in Louis, tangled up in his bad dancing and the way his eyes lit up when his favorite song came on. It was the Louis he had fallen in love with and it was happening all over again. Harry wished he had the common sense to be scared or tentative about his feelings of the older lad, but he didn’t. He just wanted to take Louis in his arms and kiss him until he remembered that he didn’t need anyone else.

They collapsed on the separate beds and tried not to acknowledge the loss that circulated through their veins at the separation of their bodies.

‘Harry’

‘Yes?’

‘Did we break up when you left?’

‘I don’t know. Have you been with anyone else?’

‘God no.’

‘Please, don’t make it sound like it’s so impossible.’

‘I deserved that.’

‘Yes you did.’

‘I’m stupid.’

‘You are’

‘I’m so sorry I ruined everything’

‘It had been falling apart for a long time Lou. You just pulled the last piece that made the tower drop’

‘I pulled all the pieces’

‘Most of the pieces, but I helped.’

‘You loved me, always. You didn’t nothing wrong.’

‘I could have told you’

‘It should have never happened. You shouldn’t have had anything to tell me.’

‘I won’t be able to go through that again.’

‘I know Harry. I know. I should have never put you through that in the first place’ Louis responded the quiver in his voice giving away the watery state of his eyes.

‘C’mere Boo’

‘Oh God, Harry no I don’t deserve to be taken care of.’

‘Lou, just come here’ Harry said, voice warm.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Louis’ Harry growled this time and the other lad finally complied. He got into the bed at a snail’s pace. He was afraid that if he moved to fast the offer would suddenly disappear. When he was laid on his back he let out the breath he was holding.

‘You can come closer’

‘I won’t let go Harry.’ Louis whined, but as his felt a hand around his wrist he couldn’t help but jump into the arms offered to him. For the first time he felt like he was home. He cuddled into Harry’s chest, keening at the fact that he was the perfect height so he could be enveloped in the embrace of his younger lover. Legs tangled together, arms were tossed over waists, but the most intimate part for the both of them was the way Louis’ breath felt against Harry’s collarbone and how Harry’s head could rest perfectly on top of Louis’.

‘I forgot how small you were.’

‘I forgot how much I loved you’

‘Louis, please.’

‘I’m sorry. I am, but I missed this so much.’

‘So did I.’ Harry honestly replied, closing his eyes and accepting sleep. When Louis felt Harry’s body go slack against his he whispered, ‘I’m never going to let you go. I’m going to love you until you get sick of me’

The next day they woke up wrapped in each other. Harry smiled down and placed a kiss into Louis’ hair which stirred the smaller male.

‘What time is it?’

‘I dunno’

‘God your morning voice is ridiculous’

‘Don’t be jealous cos it’s hot’

‘Not jealous.’

‘Sure you’re not’

‘Are you saying my morning voice isn’t attractive?’

‘No, but I am saying you wish that you had my voice.’

‘I would never wish for such a thing.’

‘Why is that?’

‘You never hear your own voice correctly; I’m pretty sure I would die if I never got to hear you speak again.’

Harry was frozen at the words, still recovering from the lack of affection. There was no reply, he just kissed Louis’ forehead and rose from the bed to get dressed.

‘Paramore?’

‘Paramore.’ Louis confirmed, pleased that Harry remembered that he liked some of the band’s stuff.

They grabbed food, a hearty breakfast to get them through the day. It also ensured that neither of them would die from alcohol poisoning. When they finished, they signed a few autographs and took pictures with the few fans that had actually been present at the show. Harry posed with a girl, smiling for the camera and offering a hug when she thanked him so profusely, but as she walked away she said words that stuck in Harry’s head for the rest of the day.

‘I hope someday I look at someone the way you look at each other’

‘Who?’

‘You and Louis silly.’

‘What?’

‘We were scared to come over for a little while because you guys were talking and looking at each other like you had discovered the greatest treasure in the world. It’s sweet.’

‘Erm, thanks.’

‘No problem mate. Thanks again for the photo!’

Louis watched on from the side mouth agape as Harry shook his head and walked over.

‘You catch that?’

‘Yep.’

‘What do you think?’

‘That I’m a fucking idiot for not realising what she managed to realise in two minutes. You are the greatest thing I’ll ever discover Haz.’

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him towards the main stage for Paramore. They smiled and danced. Harry might have sang the words to That’s what you get with a little more vigor than Louis found comfortable, but when they ended the set with The Only Exception, Harry’s arms had found themselves wrapped around Louis’ waist and both males had tears in their eyes. When the song ended, Harry had expected to go to the smaller stages to catch some of the Indie bands that made all the lads call him hipster, but then he heard Louis’ name being called over the speaker.

‘Louis Tomlinson dedicated that last song to a very special person who he loves very much and when he asked if he could come up here and make an announcement there was no way I could say no’

The crowd whispered ‘who?’ And ‘aw’ while Harry just watched Louis trudge through the crowd and up the stairs.

‘Many of you don’t know who I am, but that doesn’t really matter. I just wanted to come up here and say that there will be someone who will come and turn your world over. It’ll unsettle you, change you in a way that’ll scared you more than anything, but never, ever, let them go. I let the love of my life slip my mind temporarily and I have never regretted anything more. I love him more than anything and I hope all of you find that with someone. If you have and let them go, do anything you possibly can to get them back’ Louis announced, eyes never leaving Harry’s as he walked back to him.

‘Are you afraid of coming out?’ He asked as he approached.

‘No’ Harry instantly admitted and the moment the words came out of his mouth, Louis’ lips collided with his. The world disappeared as they reacquainted themselves with the taste of each other. Harry’s arms tugged Louis closer while they forgot where they were. When they pulled apart breathless and awestruck, the crowd offered a round of applause.

‘Tent?’ Louis asked between pants.

‘I thought you’d never ask’ Harry cheekily responded and at the normal banter resuming, Louis threw himself and brought their lips together again.

‘Okay?’ He questioned.

‘Okay’ Harry confirmed dragging them through the rows of food and merchandise to reach their tent.

Harry opened the slit in the tent and pushed Louis through as his phone started ringing. He looked down and saw the familiar number of the life controlling bastards that ruined his relationship.

‘Management?’

‘Yep’

‘Word spread fast’ Louis muttered.

‘Don’t care’ Harry exclaimed, throwing his phone and watching as the battery fell out. ‘Turn off your phone.’

‘Already did’

‘You’ve changed’

‘I needed to do something to be worthy of you. They can’t control me, us, anymore. I can’t lose you Harry. I would rather lose everything else as long as I could keep you’

Harry surged across the room, gathering Louis up in his arms while connecting their lips together. He realised that he nothing to rest against, so he let both of them drop to the bed.

‘Oof! Haz!

‘Sorry!’ Harry mouthed against Louis’ neck and all complaints were forgotten in the pleasure that filled him from the intimacy. Harry rose up, straddling Louis’ body, and pulled of his shirt, taking a moment to rake his eyes over the elder’s smaller, but fit body.

‘You’re so sexy’ he mouthed against Louis’ chest, running his hands up and down the sides.

‘Shirt Haz, take it off’ Louis begged as he was pinned underneath. Harry complied and leaned back down to connect their lips together again. It was slow and lingering as they both wanted each moment to last forever. Louis bit down into Harry’s lower lip causing him to buck, rubbing their erections against each other, inciting moans from both of them.

‘Too many clothes’ Louis moaned as he reached for the button on Harry’s pants tugging on it.

‘Here, I’ll do mine, you do yours’ Harry replied, falling backwards on the bed to pull off the rest of his clothes. When he tried to get back up Louis pushed him back down and placed kisses on his never ending torso. He trailed down until he reached the v of Harry’s pelvis. He paused and kissed a line across and then followed it with a lick down to his inner thigh.

‘Lou, please’ Harry moaned, hips rising off the bed at the close contact. Louis spared no time and ran his tongue over the familiar tip that was right in front of his face. He mewed at the taste, hardening more at the fact that Harry tasted better than he remembered. Harry thrusted into his mouth and he just let him, moving his hand along with his mouth to cover the entire length offered to him. Louis pulled his mouth off and kept his hand going; he licked a strip down Harry’s balls and watched as the boy unraveled beneath him.

‘Don’t come. I want you in me’

‘Louis, please’ Harry whimpered, dying to feel the familiar warmth all over again. Harry sat up, expecting to switch positions, but Louis pushed him back down on the bed again.

‘I’m going to ride you Haz, no work for you’ Louis said, voice husky with need.

‘Oh God, Louis. Please.’

Louis reached for the lube he had set in the basket nearest to the bed which made Harry chuckle.

‘You expected this?’

‘No, but I expected to have to wank after being with you every day’ Louis deadpanned, Harry swallowed his retort as he watched Louis slide a finger into himself.

‘Let me.’

‘No, I’m fine’ Louis said, towering over Harry. After a few moments, Louis entered another finger and Harry’s hips bucked at the sight. They made eye contact and Louis pulled out of himself lining up perfectly with Harry’s tip before he gave it a quick pump to coat it with lube. Harry hands instinctively flew to Louis’ waist as he slowly slid down the length until he was buried deep. Louis waited as his body adjusted before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry eagerly thrusted upwards, but Louis sat firmly down so he couldn’t move.

‘No, I’m taking care of you’ Louis declared, lifting his hips and slowly pushing back down until there was a rhythm.

‘Oh God, I’ve missed you Lou. I love you so much’ Harry panted, overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness surrounding him.

‘Me too. God, you feel so good. No one else could ever do this to me. No one else makes me feel like you do’ Louis moaned into Harry’s neck right before biting down on the sensitive patch over his vein. Harry lifted his hand to his mouth a licked a strip up it before reaching down to stroke Louis. He knew that he was close, it had been so long and everything was so overwhelming he wasn’t bound to last.

‘God, Haz, you feel so good’

‘Come for me baby, come for me. I love you so much, come on Lou.’ Harry murmured as Louis sped up, still matching each thrust with a stroke. They both felt the warmth creeping up from their groins and settling in their stomach. Desire pooled and their moans floated through the tent flowing with the music coming from the stages around them. Louis lifted and slammed down against Harry, filling himself up and hitting the familiar bump that sent his orgasm rocketing through him. The tightening and quivers that powered Louis through his orgasm brought harry to his own. He spilled inside Louis and pulled him onto his chest.

‘ I love you so much’

‘ I love you too Harry’

‘Please don’t leave again’

‘Never’ Louis answered, drifting into sleep on Harry’s chest.

When they woke Harry put the battery in his phone and waited as all the notifications flowed in.

‘Who was it?’

‘Management called mostly, so did my mum, otherwise just texts of congratulations.’ Harry answered and chuckled once he spotted a text from Liam.

i hate u boths. congatuwelldone x

‘I wish Liam would stop trying to make congatuwelldone a thing’ Harry joked as he showed Louis the screen.

‘He is ridiculous. Doesn’t even spell congrat right.’ Louis answered, falling over on the bed laughing. Harry joined him, pulling the boy into his arms again.

‘I’m happy we’re here.’

‘Me too’

‘No more drama?’

‘No more’

‘I love you’

‘I love you too Hazza.’

‘You better not tell anyone else you love them unless it’s your family or the lads’

‘I won’t, I promise.’

‘If you give anyone else a love bite I’m going to punch you’

‘Got it Haz.’

‘Do you really?’

‘I promise.’

‘Okay’ Harry relented, bringing their lips together again. He believed him this time. The lesson in loss was learned. No matter who came into their lives, or what tore them apart, their love was more than anyone could ever hope to control or destroy.


End file.
